


Of new teammates and inhumans

by Mepoe, Nylaysu



Series: Of spies and heroes and their shenanigans [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coulson doesn't look threatening If he doesn’t smile creepily, Daisy doesn't like it, Fanboy Phil Coulson, First Meetings, Mad Scientists, May is so done, Meet the Family, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Part 6 of Of spies and heroes and their shenanigans, Sam Wilson is So Done, Steve is a decent human being, Tony No, Tony has to be the adult for once, he's alive, surprise character at the end, vision doesn't know how to human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepoe/pseuds/Mepoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylaysu/pseuds/Nylaysu
Summary: In where all the Avengers meet all the Agents and, after a brief discussion, there is a mission.





	Of new teammates and inhumans

**Author's Note:**

> Mepoe: Heey! Our wonderful readers (that should comment a tiny bit more ;-) . How are things? There you have a new, story relevant one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Nylaysu: Enjoy this one-shot! I'll meet you at the end!

The two teams were, again, talking, at the common room of the Avengers facility.

  
The Inhuman situation (why they hadn’t talked about it before was a matter that everyone minus Tony avoided) was starting to be… difficult.

  
They were trying to discuss it seriously, but there were… some hindrances: Basically the (mad) scientists getting excited and Thor daydreaming about mighty battles.

  
“...and there was a man that could teleport. Teleport! Can you believe it!? The possibilities” commented an excited Simmons to Tony and Bruce.

  
“It is not physically possible to teleport, yet. But I must agree I WANT that possibilities” agreed the engineer.

  
“In fact, it breaks one of the fundamental laws of physics” said Bruce reasonably “thought if there is some effect of the air replacing the vacuum at the place of disappearance and getting expelled where the person reappears I could believe it”

  
“...and then lady Daisy could bring down the mountain with the help of the power of the Warriors Three and the battle would be almost won...”meanwhile Thor was still narrating a battle that hasn’t happened.

  
All this discussions were starting to get loud, mostly due to Thor’s booming voice and Tony wanting to be heard.

  
Steve was looking pointedly at the scientists, who didn’t notice in the midst of their discussion.

  
“Will you all shut up!!!” Daisy shouted glaring at the four “We are not a weapon no be used...” she was looking at Thor “... nor we are lab rats to experiment on.” She turned to the scientists.

  
“I didn’t mean that...” Thor tried to explain.

  
“But you did say it, and so did they” Daisy refuted pointing at the other three.

  
“Sorry…” said Simmons realising her mistake.

  
Tony made an expression that said ‘Oops!’ and Bruce fidgeted, paling a bit.

  
“I… must apologise, I would NEVER experiment with anyone that wasn’t me without serious necessity of it” he finally said.

  
The rest looked at him a bit horrified at that.

  
“Stop this, they spoke out of place, but without bad intentions” admonished Steve.

 

  
“I agree” said Coulson.

  
“I heard a commotion. Is everyone alright?” said Vision, entering the room through a wall.

  
Daisy, startled and, already a little angry, acted without thinking and used her powers on Vision, throwing him against the wall. He impacted and, a second later, when he noticed what was happening, passed through it.

  
At the same time, Pietro appeared at Daisy’s side.

  
“Nice powers, but you are a bit trigger happy there” he sassed.

  
“Where did you come from?” Asked Hunter not sure if he was asking about the red passing-through-walls-man or the young man that just appeared.   
“Me from the gym. Vision from the room next to this one”.

  
“Pietro… be nice” said Steve while the rest of the Avengers tried to hide (or not in Tony’s case) their amusement.

  
“Now I understand your insistence on entering a room by its door” commented Vision entering the room, this time by the door  Clint pouted and gave 10 dollars to Natasha and 5 to Bruce, murmuring about bad timing.

  
“I think introductions are in order” said Coulson, looking at the two newcomers.

  
“Alright” suspired Steve “FRIDAY, send ‘Avengers assemble’ to Wanda, Sam and James”

  
“Yes, sir” responded FRIDAY.

 

“Hey! Don’t use my assistant as if you created it!” complained Tony.

Steve didn’t spare him a look, already having had his fill of Tony for the day.

  
“What’s the situation?” asked Sam entering the room followed by Wanda and Rhodey.

  
“Are we needed?” the last asked. Wanda only looked questioningly at her brother, who smirked.

  
“Introductions, sister. If this girl over there doesn’t blow us up”

  
The three took a step back, looking, rather alarmed, at Daisy.

  
“Oh, come on! The red guy startled me!” Daisy pointed at Vision.

  
“He just discovered why he shouldn’t pass through walls” pointed Clint.

  
They looked MORE alarmed. Tony was having a field day and Bruce started to giggle.

  
Daisy sighed, giving up about trying to not make the newcomers afraid of her.

  
“She isn’t more dangerous than any of us if angered” declared Steve, and huffed with annoyance.

  
“Now that that’s clear, you five should introduce yourselves” said Natasha.

“I’m Wanda Maximoff, in missions the ‘Scarlet Witch’”

  
“Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver. I’m going to eat a snack, bye” he disappeared and half a second later he had a chocolate bar in his hand.

  
“I’m Sam Wilson, ‘Falcon’ and probably the only sane person in this building”

  
“Hey! I take offence, I’m saner than the others too” jumped Rhodey.

  
“Saner, not ‘sane’”

  
“Well, I’m James Rhodes, known as Rhodey by my friends, that if someone hasn’t noticed, includes ALL the Avengers” he looked at Steve “you may already have heard of War Machine at the news”.

  
“Rhodey shut up, Vision hasn’t had time to say anything” Tony admonished jokingly.

  
At that, Rhodey rolled his eyes.

  
“As already stated my name is Vision, I do not have any alias or nickname” Informed the red-man/android.

  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
When all tensions were resolved, they returned to the ‘inhumans' conversation.

  
Wanda and Pietro took it all rather well and were outraged, but unsurprised, at how the world perceived the inhumans. Rhodey just looked at Tony and said:

  
“Whatever you are thinking, the answer is ‘NO'"

  
Sam let out a “Fantastic! What I needed! More super-powered people to make fun of me!”

  
And Vision thought a few seconds and concluded: “Fascinating turn of events, the warriors of the Kree turned saviors of our world" and smiled beatifically at Daisy.

  
“Not all of them" said May darkly.

  
“Like in any group, there are all sort of people” punctuated Coulson.

“They are dangerous" said Natasha “I propose to treat them like any potential threat”

  
“They are people, former civilians" said Fitz, a bit terrified from himself for contradicting the Black Widow.

  
“Coulson said it, right? Not all of them”

  
“They can be threats, yes. But we have a friend among them" said Mack looking at Daisy “There is still hope”

  
“If I may…?” interrupted Bruce “I have certain experience that people tend to cooperate when you don’t go with blazing guns after them”

  
“I wouldn’t go guns blazing…” 

  
“But if you threat them like missions and not people, one day they will catch up and… not react well" sassed Tony, thinking about the time he had palladium poisoning.

  
“We could send the less threatening (for them) of us" proposed Bobby “Daisy, one of them, Director Coulson…”

  
“If he doesn’t smile creepily"

  
“...thanks, Mr. Stark. Hunter…” she continued “and if Wanda doesn’t mind coming as backup?”

  
“Only if it is to calm their mind and not to harm them”

  
“Of course”

  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
The two teams were, again, talking, at the common room (floor) of the tower.

  
Steve was graving the end of the sofa with enough strength that Tony thought it would tear. Coulson’s team had (completely by accident) localized James ‘Bucky’ Barnes.

  
Agent May had been doing a few personal errands at Bucharest after a grueling mission that had decimated a god part of her civilian wardrobe. Just when she had been leaving a shop,

  
Barnes had appeared more or less twenty meters (sixty feet) in front of her. He was checking, of all things, a stand that sold plumbs, perfectly ripe and violet plums.

  
Instead of following him, May had immediately called Daisy and Fitz for them to follow him via satellite.

  
Tony thought that it had been a good choice as Barnes had been the best agent Hydra had had and he would have noticed her easily.

  
Returning to present time tough, Steve was compromising his couch’s integrity because they were watching real time images of Barnes (and didn’t that give stalker vibes? He should probably keep this line of tough to himself) in which he interacted almost normally with other people. It was clear thought, due to the man’s stiffness, that he was far from used to other people’s company and that, if Steve’s suffering expression was something to go by, he was far from the man he once was.

  
“He should have flirted with her” he heard him mumble once or twice when a particularly pretty girl talked to Barnes, the man, thought, shied away from everyone.

  
Coulson was making a pretty pathetic impression himself, looking at his childhood hero every few seconds and frowning each time he saw the Captain making a sad face and smiling softly when he seemed happier.

  
Tony sighed; for once he would have to be the adult, joy.   


**Author's Note:**

> Nylaysu; Did you enjoy this little surprise at the end? hope so because soon (don't know exactly when) we'll start publishing the next multi-chapter fic! The working title of which is 'Civil peace' as you can imagine is a fix-it of Civil War. As always if you have seen any reference in the one-shot you get a cookie (if you coment on it if not you don't get a cookie i'll eat it)


End file.
